1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to an electronic device, and more particularly, to an electronic device including the antenna.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to the recent development of the information/communication technology, network devices such as base stations have been installed all over Korea. Electronic devices are communicatively coupled with the base station thereby allowing the user of the electronic device to transmit and receive data to and from another device through the networks.
In order for the electronic devices to communicate over the network, one or more antenna configurations are provided in the electronic device.